


The Shipper's Heart is a Fragile and Volatile Thing

by Akumi



Series: Darcy Does April [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy ships her OTP hard, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Fuckyeahdarcylewis April Challenge, Gen, Kdrama Secret Garden Spoilers all over the place, Prompt Fill, Rare Relationships, Sorry Not Sorry, fangirling, gratuitous yelling at a computer screen, this kind of got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumi/pseuds/Akumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amnesia, shipping, and a little bit of a food fight. Yeah, it's a pretty slow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shipper's Heart is a Fragile and Volatile Thing

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read it in the tags, there are a bunch of spoilers all over this fic from the Korean drama "Secret Garden". I was watching it for like the twentieth time, and this is how that obsession manifested. I apologize. This one really did kind of get away from me. XD This is a prompt fill for the April challenge on fuckyeahdarcylewis. Day two, Children’s Book Day/National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day/Reconciliation Day. I used the last two.

"No! Joo Won, don't do it!! Why would you believe that she-devil!?" Darcy yelled at her laptop screen while jumping up and waving around the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she was having for lunch. Choking a little as she got tangled in her headphones, she felt a bitter anger fill her heart. Darcy scowled as the male lead in "Secret Garden" called one of her favorite female leads ever a liar and a gold digger. "I'm tired of your crap Joo Won, you arrogant son of chlamydia infested whore! You make her cry again and I'll find you and bitch slap that sneer off your face!"

Baring her teeth, Darcy sneered back at Joo Won before grunting and flopping back into her couch and ripped a chunk of sandwich off with her teeth and chewed vigorously between petulant mumbles. Without moving her eyes away from the screen she reached for her milk and let it soothe her mouth after all that angry chewing and started twitching as it was taking too long for the drama to get back to the main couple. Sure, she loved OSKA and wanted him to be happy too, but he needed to get the hell off her screen right now. 

Coughing on another bite, she squeaked and started flapping her hands in excitement, the sandwich flying off somewhere behind her and landing with a wet smack against something. "Yes! Yes, Joo Won! She's the mermaid! Bubbles!! Don't let her be bubbles anymore!!" Darcy squealed like the invested fangirl she was. Her hands clenched together in front of her chest while she leaned towards the laptop, eyes wide and focused. 

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, Darcy swatted at the offending finger while making shooing motions with the other hand, her eyes never swaying. Sucking in a breath, Darcy moved even closer to edge of the couch with breathless anticipation and all-consuming hope as one of the theme songs started playing, the tragic sounding harmonica solo making her heart clench in her chest. 

The excitement and vindication of Joo Won finally running after Ra Im burst inside Darcy and made her feel giddy and overloaded with energy. She jumped to her feet once again with a yell of victory, her hands flying out above her head as she shimmied and wiggled her version of a touchdown dance. "I love everything about your beautiful face Joo Won! You go get our girl!" Darcy crowed with a smile even while struggling once again with the uncooperative headphones. 

As the lone tear rolled so beautifully and tragically down Joo Won's face, Darcy's eyes began to mist, her hand reaching towards the screen in sympathy. "It's not your fault Joo baby, you didn't know. It's going to be okay," Darcy comforted as the happiness settled comfortably in her chest and she blinked away her tears. With a pat on top of the screen, darcy sighed a little wistfully. "You're a good man Joo Won. You did good." 

Suddenly her headphones were yanked out of her ear and she was forcefully turned towards the looming Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, his one eye glaring down at her with dark promise. Darcy yelped and teetered on her feet in disorientation. The glare he was sending her was so piercing she double checked to make sure he still had an eye patch because it shouldn't be possible for someone to glare that scathingly with only one eye. 

Darcy gulped and averted her gaze back towards the screen, because even if angry Dread Pirate Roberts intimidated her like the fiery deathbot didn't accomplish, she didn't want to miss the reconciliation between Joo Won and Ra Im. She was so close to the scene she'd been waiting forever for and it was ripped away. It's like getting an ice cream cone after a horrible day and being just about to taste it's wonderful comforting deliciousness only to have someone snatch it out of your hand and eat it in front of you. She knows that soul-crushing feeling first hand, thank you very much Clint Barton! 

While she scrambled to think of something appropriately innocent to say Darcy noticed the brown and red smear on N-to-the-k's signature leather coat. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she began immediately praying to Thor for rescue, because she definitely knew where her PB&J landed and she was pretty sure the shady super secret top spy of a spy organization did not let people plead fangirl mode as an excuse for throwing food at him. 

Fury's hands clenched slightly on her biceps and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes in appeal and perfectly rational dread. "Okay, so I may have hit you with peanut butter and jelly, but really, what's a little thrown food between a boss and minion? And it was one of the climaxes of the drama, you know how long I've been waiting to watch this episode! I'll dry clean your spy costume and it'll be as good as new! Hell, I'll even throw in a new eye patch, even get a leather one to match! I won't even bedazzle it! 

"Also, I'd just like to point out here who the spy is. If I can hit you with a sandwich without even looking, we're all in trouble here. So, technically, this is just as much your fault as mine, maybe even more yours since you employed your spy tactics to sneak up on me but couldn't even dodge. What's with that? Also, it's National Reconciliation Day and you're making me miss the fated and longtime coming reconciliation of my OTP! I think we're pretty much even here, so let's call this a wash and mo-"

"Darcy," Nicholas, top BAMF of all BAMFs, said in an even tone with his eyebrow arching dryly and demanding at the same time somehow. 

Darcy hated when he used that tone and that damn eyebrow. There were so many combinations between them and all of them meant so many things at once. Somehow it always made her feel like confessing every single sin she'd ever committed. Biting her tongue to stop the desperate word vomit about how she stole Barbie clothes and silly putty from a supermarket when she was eight because Emily Diamond had all the new ones and was a little shit who acted like having all the new limited edition Barbie clothes made her the boss when it came to group playtime. Also, her last name was Diamond and that was already enough bragging rights for one who acted evil enough to be Regan's twin. He probably already knew anyways. Freakin' spies. 

"I'm sorry okay! What do you want from me?! I mean, I might be able to get Jane to open a time portal that will send me back just in time to stop the dreaded lunch from accosting you, but it'll take a while and a lot of pop tarts! Do you have any idea how expensive pop tarts are getting? You could buy ten jackets with all that money when it's all said and done! I don't know why you're being so mean about it!" Darcy bursted out, arms flailing and eyes accusing as if he had yelled at her instead of just said her name. 

Sighing, Director Fury dropped his hands from her arms and reached over for a napkin, silently wiping away the remains of Darcy's lunch from his chest. The combination of silence and his eerily calm moves ratcheted up the tension and looming doom tremendously. Darcy twitched and her palms became damp. There was a distinct chance she was still a little over emotional and not reacting rationally because of the emotional highs and lows watching Kdramas caused. Normally she wasn't this terrified of silence, but spies had this awesome ability to speak an awful lot with their silences. 

"Stop it! Stop making cleaning PB&J an interrogation method! I'd rather be waterboarded! I already said sorry!" Darcy exclaimed, holding her hand up in front of herself as if to ward off his cleaning. 

The All Seeing Eye looked down at her as humor filled his gaze and he tossed the soiled napkin into the garbage can without even looking. "Darcy, I'll forgive you if you dry clean my coat and owe me a favor whenever I ask," Fury said, his tone not portraying any of his amusement. He shrugged off the coat and tossed it towards one his visitor chairs, walking over to sit behind his desk. A fresh peanut butter and jelly sandwich sat on a plate atop the desk covered in saran wrap with chocolate chips on top in the shape of a one-eyed smiley face. Quirking that damnable eyebrow at her, he reached for the plate, his lip twitching infinitesimally. 

Her lips quirked in response and she felt herself relax even as her heart warmed and her mind came back down to reality. Kdramas were a lot like a drug that way. Bouncing over to his desk with her hands tucked behind her back, Darcy leaned over the desk and smiled at him. "It's also National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day. I figured we could both celebrate. Although, I didn't intend for either of us to wear it in honor of the day," she teased, taking off the saran wrap and nudging the glass of milk towards him. She knew he often didn't eat lunch at work because of back to back meetings almost every day and she always tried to sneak easy to eat food into his office to snack on throughout the day. Luckily, today she had an excuse to feed him a slightly more filling lunch, even if it was almost dinner time. 

Nick grunted and took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed before gesturing towards the mini viewing area Darcy had set up on his couch and coffee table. "What ridiculous show have you started watching now? My assistant said you were yelling about chlamydia and whores? Are you trying emotionally scar the agents again?" He demanded, which really was just the equivalent of anyone else asking a polite question. 

"Oh, Joo Won's mother is a chlamydia ridden whore. Seriously, thank god neither of us has to deal with parents because it really just doesn't seem worth it," Darcy said with a nod as if Kdramas were representative of real life. "But Joo Won totally got his memory back and remembered who Ra Im was and went after her as true love and every romantic comedy demands he does. Only he remembered a memory he had repressed due to trauma before he even got amnesia. He actually remembered everything, the whole elevator incident. See, when he had amnesia his mom told him Ra Im was -"

"Darcy, I honestly don't give a damn about Joo Won or Ra Im's dramatic and sordid love life. Next time either go home to watch it, shut my office door, or don't yell at the top of your lungs like you're watching Monday night football. Yes?" Nick said before finishing his sandwich and milk, the fondness in his eye taking the sting of what otherwise would be a command. Learning to speak Pirate Spy speak was a long and arduous road, but she'd come far. 

And he wouldn't know cinematic art if it slapped him in the face. She wouldn't waste time being offended, and frankly she wouldn't know what to do if he suddenly started watching her Kdramas with her. Besides, her OTP is awesome and she will go down with that ship. She shrugged and leaned further over the desk to kiss Nick's cheek and run the tips of her fingers over his other cheek as he leaned into her touch. "Deal," she whispered with a soft smile. She grabbed the dirty dishes and piled them on top of her own so he could set out his work. "You have an hour before I demand we leave and I'll let you use that favor when we get home. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll be entirely too worn out to do anything but sleep. Get to work."

Smirking up at her, Fury snatched her free hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her palm with surprisingly soft and warm lips. "Thanks for the late lunch Mrs. Fury," he chuckled roughly with a charm rarely seen and only ever expressed when they were alone. 

Struggling not to swoon like she always did when he called her Mrs. Fury, Darcy took her hand back, sniffed regally, and turned back to her waiting laptop as he turned on his computer. Shaking her head to dispel the dirty thoughts that suddenly invaded her head, she marveled at his technique. Now, even if he worked beyond that hour mark, she'd remember the kiss and charm and soften towards him. Freakin' spies. 

Grabbing her blanket and wrapping it around herself she put her headphones in her ears and shot finger guns at her computer. "It's just you and me my sweet ship. Sail for me," Darcy demanded with more affection than a fictional couple really warranted. She went back to right before Joo Won got his memories back and fell into the story once again, her emotions jumping back to where they were the first time she watched this scene. Darcy didn't even notice the presence beside her until she had to blink back the tears when Joo Won shed that single tear again. 

Startling and looking at Natasha watching the screen intently, Darcy smiled. Natasha was really the only person Nick let in his office if he wasn't working on anything extremely top secret because Natasha never told anyone else's secrets, especially if they were from private domestic times. Darcy ignored the twitch of Natasha's lips when she noticed Darcy was getting teary eyed and popped out one earbud and handed it to her. Natasha put it in her ear and Darcy would swear she sighed happily when the harmonica started playing. 'Tasha really was the best Kdrama buddy. She understood. 

Finally, they got to see the emotional reconciliation. If Darcy cried, Nick looked at her fondly, and Natasha had to look away from the screen, no one else would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Even I didn't know where this one was headed as I started it, and I never saw fury/Darcy coming until it happened. In fact, he just kind of showed up and as I was writing him I realized I had no idea how to write his character when he wasn't swearing or intimidating someone. haha 
> 
> Also, Regan is the girl from "The Exorcist".


End file.
